thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 040
From: Swt_Maps_040.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from A Friend in Need Description Basso's in trouble and needs help. Seems the Baron wanted that book as much as Orion so his General came to visit. He didn't find it but dragged Basso off with a beating and worse to come. Orion says the book will help him and his Graven save The City but right now infiltrating the Keep and getting Basso out is priority. Title and Objectives *A FRIEND IN NEED *Go to the Architect's grand house *Find a way inside the house *Get up to the Architect's study *Search the study for the Keep plans *Solve the diorama puzzle *Steal the plans and escape *Escape the Baron's Watch *Get to the Keep *Search the library for a secret passage *Find Jacob in Greystone Plaza *Escape the crumbling Keep *Get inside the Keep *Cross the pipes *Enter the Keep *Find and rescue Basso *Get to the prison level *Steal the elevator key *Optional Stop the Watch from killing the Graven *Find the Great Safe *Reach the safe chamber *Climb the rest of the way *Open the Great Safe *Reset the locking mechanism *Enter the combination *Complete the combination *Steal the Primal Stone fragment Escape GARRETT: That didn't quite go according to plan but at least I'm alive. GARRETT: I need to get back to the clock tower and clear my head. Rescue Basso GARRETT: Come. BASSO: Huh? Oh. . . Thanks, Garrett. I was going a little crazy in there. Even wished I had Jenivere with me. BASSO: That scum-sucking bastard! I always thought if anyone was going to kill her it'd be me! What're you up to? Oh wait, wait, wait! You're not thinking about those tall tales about the legendary Great Safe, are you? Look, Garrett. . . No one is paying you to risk your neck for this. GARRETT: It's not about the payment. It's who I am. BASSO: And Garrett. . . if you get outta here alive . . . I mean, you know, when you get outta of here. . . I'll be at the Siren's Rest in the Southern Quarter. Ambush THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Didn't you know, Garrett? Greed is a sin . . . and you must be punished for your sins. But I understand greed, my friend; where it comes from. You made it so easy; all I had to do was get you in the building. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: You see . . . I know you better than you know yourself. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: You'll swing from a noose in the morning, Master Thief. THIEF-TAKER GENERAL: Guards! Seize that overgrown rat! Etherl Voice ERIN: Garrett, where are you? ERIN: Why am I alone? ERIN: The Baron! He's here! ERIN: Follow me to the truth. ERIN: The poppies arrive on silver trays, and I'm falling into darkness ERIN: Every time I breathe, it hurts. ERIN: I want you to be quiet. ERIN: He'll hear you, please be quiet! ERIN: I want to stop the voices! ERIN: It would have been better to die. ERIN: You were the one I thought I could trust. ERIN: He made me angry, and I killed him. ERIN: Of course he hates me. ERIN: Why can't I hate him? ERIN: They deserve to be punished. ERIN: How can I breathe when there's death everywhere? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: You filthy children will do as I say or you'll feel the sting of my whip! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Come here, boy! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Bow to your Master! ERIN: The shouting, the crying, the singing, the screaming… How can so many voices sound so alike? ERIN: But underneath all the noise lie the whispers. Follow me, Garrett, and I'll tell you a secret… ERIN: You grow up strong when you grow up alone. There's no one to help you up… GARRETT: And no one to hold you back. ERIN: Is that why you let me go, Garrett? Because I was the only family you had? ERIN: We never did see eye-to-eye. Big brother always knows best. GARRETT: I tried to help, but you wouldn't listen. ERIN: You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you. ERIN: There's pain here. Screaming. The sick and the dying. I can't block it out any more! It hurts, Garrett! ERIN: I'm going to make them stop. I want to sleep like you did. ERIN: Northcrest! He's here! GARRETT: The Baron? ERIN: Why can't he leave me alone? GARRETT: You did gatecrash his ceremony. ERIN: Ah, Garrett. Always so clever. ERIN: Always in control of every situation. GARRETT: Where are you? ERIN: I'm right here. Can't you see me? ERIN: You want to know what happened? Where you've been? ERIN: Come to the asylum. Moira harbors truths others would sooner forget. ERIN: You're here to save me? Then you'll need the key. Look behind you. ERIN: Go on. Take it. ERIN: Just steal it. You've never hesitated before. ERIN: THIEF! Garrett VO GARRETT: The Graven have started their attack. That doesn't give me long to steal the plans, break into the Keep and get Basso out of this mess. GARRETT: For Basso's sake, I hope the Keep is built as strong as they say. GARRETT: Eastwick's city house . . . no-one ever called his work subtle. Seems I'm not the only one making a house call tonight. GARRETT: People shouldn't keep secrets in glass houses. GARRETT: Eastwick's locked himself up in his own study, hun? GARRETT: A man with much to hide. If the situation was different, I'd take the time to enjoy this. GARRETT: No sense waiting out here with the gatecrashers. Getting into the study needs a lighter touch. GARRETT: Hidden entrance. Just what I'm looking for. GARRETT: What's Eastwick been doing up here? Admiring the view of his collapsing monuments? Well, I can't leave him alone with his thoughts, I need those plans. GARRETT: Well, that explains his lack of co-operation. GARRETT: First Cornelius, now Eastwick. Being one of the Baron's associates appears to be bad for your health. One way or another, he was going to swing. GARRETT: You were the biggest admirer of your own work. GARRETT: The Keep. That's my interest in this expensive toy set. Guess I'll have to play along. GARRETT: Arrange the model to match the building . . . before the building comes down. GARRETT: Let's see . . . this opening at the base, some sort of steam vent or exhaust shaft? It would be suicide to break in through there. That should buy me back the element of surprise. GARRETT: And what's this . . . ? GARRETT: The Baron's Great Safe . . . rumored to be the size of a house and filled with gold. Rumored, that is, until tonight. GARRETT: I'd better take the Keep plans with me. GARRETT: I can't help noticing I'm the only person running into Dayport. GARRETT: . . .Evening. GARRETT: If this wasn't my idea, I'd say it was too risky. I'm beginning to think you're a bad influence, Basso. GARRETT: The Graven attack has shaken the Keep to its core. Still . . . it's a way in. Now to find the prison where they're holding Basso. GARRETT: Not the most flattering description, but that's Basso all right. The prison's close. GARRETT: I'll need to steal one of the Watch keys for this. GARRETT: I came for Basso, and I'm leaving with Basso. The Keep might not be standing for a second attempt. GARRETT: I asked one of the guards if he'd seen a fat bastard in a top hat. GARRETT: The Baron's vision of order and efficiency. If he truly understood this city, he'd know it would never survive here. GARRETT: The Great Safe. It doesn't disappoint. I'm going to need bigger lockpicks. GARRETT: The Great Safe. It doesn't disappoint. But what needs a lead box that big to protect it? GARRETT: To reset the lock, I have to press both buttons before the timer runs out. GARRETT: Eastwick must have the original code in his notes. GARRETT: I'd have preferred to do this unannounced. But now it's a matter of pride. This apple cart is all mine. GARRETT: Maybe Basso was right. It had better be the Trickster's own gold teeth in a jar inside this thing. GARRETT: Is a little privacy too much to ask? GARRETT: Next time I'll take the stairs. GARRETT: The Watch hadn't left much of Jacob. But I did find out the Baron's architect has the plans to his Keep. I should pay Eastwick a visit. GARRETT: Jacob was dead when I found him but he did have a note about the architect, Eastwick, and his plans to the Keep. I should pay him a visit. GARRETT: This should come in useful for later. GARRETT: A vendor. If I need to, now's the time to stock up. GARRETT: This might be a really bad idea. . . GARRETT: The information from Eastwick's plans might help me here. GARRETT: Now to see Jacob. GARRETT: I'm guessing it's too late to get anything from Jacob. GARRETT: Time to improvise. GARRETT: I am close to Eastwick's house, the Baron's architect. GARRETT: If anyone knows a backdoor into the Keep it will be the man who built it. GARRETT: There's a lot of panicking people in Greystone Plaza. GARRETT: But I am close to Eastwick's house, the Baron's architect. Eastwick Bedroom CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: It's absurd, Tilly. The Baron's men, come to hood and cuff Theodore as if he was a common thief. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I'm sure it's a misunderstanding-- CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Oh, they have their orders. That's what they said, 'Orders, ma'am.' I told them orders won't get him out of his study. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: He has been up there for some time now. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Three nights? Four? . . . Even as we make to leave this squalid city, his work remains his true love. A wife is but an afterthought. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Perhaps you could speak with the master? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Theodore stopped listening to me a long time ago. Besides, I'll do nothing to aid the Baron's brutes. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Once, I would demean myself pleading to that locked door. In time I accepted my lot. A chaste kiss the next morning, the stink of stale opium on his coat . . . CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Beware marriage to a creative man, Tilly. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Yes, my lady. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: What foolish arrangement has undone you, husband? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: My lady? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Theodore cares too much for how people think of him. I told him his reputation would be measured by his works, not his conduct. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Of course he ignored me. Well, now he can muse on it in his study while we are made refugees out here, Tilly dear. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: What if he doesn't appear, my lady? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: We will go on to Blackbrook regardless. Theodore can rejoin us when he is . . . able. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I. . . I've never been outside The City. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: It will be a grand adventure for us all. We'll make a new life. Please, don't mention The City again. I've heard enough of it to haunt me a lifetime. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: My lady, should I pack the master's strongbox? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: Don't worry yourself. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: I could murder a drink, Tilly. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: What an ugly affair this has become. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Watchmen in the house and chaos in the streets. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: I feel a laudanum headache coming on. Friend In Need BASSO: As I went home on Monday night as drunk as drunk could be, I saw a horse outside the door where my old horse should be. Well, I called me wife and I said to her: "Will you kindly tell to me, who owns that horse outside the door where my old horse should be? Garden Fountain WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Why'd the fountain start? Ah, our man's not going to swim out of it. WATCH CAPTAIN 1: Why'd the fountain start? Ah, our man's not going to swim out of it. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Why'd the fountain start? Ah, our man's not going to swim out of it. Craven Cell GRAVEN GUARD 3: You're one of the first faithful. Orion had plans for you, how'd you end up here? GRAVEN GUARD 2: He has a plan for us all. Our sacrifice will help him save our brothers and sisters. GRAVEN GUARD 3: From the Baron, perhaps. What of the gloom? GRAVEN GUARD 2: As I said, brother. Orion will save us all. Graven Suicide GRAVEN GUARD 1: Death to the Baron! Guards Architect Garden WATCH CAPTAIN 1: All right, boys. Remember, Eastwick built this place himself. Hidden passages, machinery in the walls...a real house of tricks. WATCH CAPTAIN 1: He's shut himself up in his study room, {split:1.9} but watch for heels in the night. I don't want him escaping. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Sir, isn't Eastwick the architect of the Baron himself? WATCH CAPTAIN 1: Aye. And he's not to leave the premises without the Baron's escort. I hope for his sake the Keep isn't burning because of his loose lips. Guards Architect Body WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Did you hear that? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: We know you're in there, Eastwick! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: You wait here, I think the Shieldsman's coming up. Guards Elevator WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Captain, if the Graven come for the prisoners... WATCH CAPTAIN 1: I don't believe the Graven care for their own. They're animals. And if they do come, they can die with them! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: What about the lockup we were told to save for the General? The fat one, he's down in the cells too. WATCH CAPTAIN 1: That's the General's business. He finds sport where he can, so don't give him a reason to take it up with you personally, eh? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Sir. Guards Escape Study WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Don't move, don't even-- WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2:The architect, murdered! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Caught blackhanded! Kill him! Guards Evacuate Search WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: This row needs to be empty before we can set up barricades! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Any Graven or their sympathizers, kill on sight. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Watch the alleys, the side streets... WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Get these people moving and fast! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Stay with the Watch! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: By order of Baron Northcrest, you must clear the streets! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Last call! We're clearing out! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: All loyal to the Baron will be safe. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: You can come with us, or take your chances with the Graven. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Be ready. Keep your eyes sharp! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I'm staying! Only commons and beggars are moved along. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: The Greystone wall will stop them. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Damn Graven should be drawn and quartered. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Did you lock the cellar doors or not, man? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I'm not sure I trust the Watch more than this mob. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: They can't use Dayport as a battleground. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: That wall was an eyesore, I won't miss it. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Stonemarket burns? But I liked Stonemarket! Guards Evacuate WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Take what you can carry, go with the Watchmen. WATCH CAPTAIN 1: I'll say again. If you stay here we cannot guarantee your safety. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I just don't understand what's happening. WATCH CAPTAIN 1: No, I wouldn't expect you to, sir. We're trying to keep you safe. If you want the Baron's protection, you must move away from Greystone, now. Guards Main Hall WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Is Lady Eastwick still in her chambers? WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: What, that scowling haybag from the Territories? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: You're a frigging charmer, you are. Course she's scowling, her man's wanted for treason. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: I say let the Graven blow up the Keep. The gaols are full of their own frigging men! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: And how many more will join if the Keep comes down? It stands for our authority. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: This crossbow's all the authority I need for noosebait like them. WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 2: What's taking so long with getting Eastwick out of his study? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: We have to do it all nice-nice. Captain's orders. Guards Study Door WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Theodore Eastwick, servant of the Lion! By order of the Baron himself, Elias Northcrest, you are to present yourself to his Watch. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Master Eastwick, it'll go easier on you if you come willingly. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Master Eastwick, release this door! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Is he playing at Rat-Sally-Jack in there, or what? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: This is pointless. If we don't get a Shieldsman to smash this door in we'll be here all night. Interrogation WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: How many of you are there, eh? A dozen? More? Scum! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: No grand speeches for me? Have I knocked all the piss and vinegar out of you already? Shame. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Good men set these stones and hammered these girders for the Baron. You traitorous jacknall bastards wouldn't know work if it hit you in the face. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: What are you trying to do? You think blowing up the Keep is going to stop us from killing every last one of you? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Who got you the black powder? Answer me! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: You deserve to die, you scum, but not yet. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: As long as you've got bones left to break, I've got questions. As long as it takes. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: He'll talk soon enough. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: The bastard's going to crack, I can feel it. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Where's your Graven leader now? Bit late to save you, my friend. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: The others all talked. Before he died, your friend from Stonemarket sang like an Illyrian mimic bird. You'll do the same. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: You're going to die in here, you know. No one cares about your Graven horseshit. Might as well talk, eh? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Let's see if we can't loosen your lips along with your teeth this time. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Dead? Tch. Well you're free now, scum, free from this world and into the Maw where you belong. Keep Worker CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: The heat's still rising! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: There's no water from the cooling pipes and I can't vent the steam. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: We can't lose too much pressure, too quickly! We need to bleed it. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Pull foot and see if Arkwright's got any ideas. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: This noise is going to blow my frigging ears! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Pressure's dropped . . . shit, that valve's blown! Kitchen Cellar CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: I didn't ask for a revolution! I'd made a fine life. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Now what'll I do? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Where's that frigging thing got to? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Master Eastwick has the right idea. I should lock myself in the bloody cellar. . . CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: No surprise those blacktops can't help carry some of this shit. CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: I am going to miss Tilly. She's a corker! Panic Keep Explosion CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The embers will set the rooves alight! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Don't just stare at it! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Leave the cases, we'll be lucky to keep our lives! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: He fell. . . Wait! Please, won't someone help! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: To Newmarket! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Black-eyed dogs and brimstone! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Forget your precious wine. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: If it should topple on us. . . CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Have we not paid for the protection of the Watch? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: We can't stay here anymore! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: What's going on? Did they turn a frigging cannon on it? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Start tolling the bells! Do it now! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Ring the frigging bells! Do it now! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Keep moving, don't look back, keep moving! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: Where's the frigging Captain? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Close the gate when these people are through! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: The Graven are coming! WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 2: How many highcollars still in the Keep? WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Get word to the General, the streets are not clear. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 3: Make way! Make way, there! Prison Flee WATCH CAPTAIN 1: You'd have to be tallowed in the head to stay in this place. Let's get to the elevators. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Sir, the General's prisoner. . . WATCH CAPTAIN 1: The General can pick him out of the ruins. I'm not dying for a man in a frigging top hat who smells of bird shit. Safe WATCH CROSSBOW GUARD 1: There's nowhere else for the blackhand to go, and he's hurt! He must have come up here! 2nd Keep Explosion CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Look! The Keep! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Are we at war? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: It was like thunder! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The very ground shook. Did you feel it? CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Won't the Watch do something? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: I thought it was unbreakable! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: We need to get away from this madness! CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: They'll come for us next. Steam CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: Can hardly hear myself shout! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 1: That noise means something's burst! Is anyone listening to me? CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: Can hardly hear myself shout! CIVILIAN AVERAGE MALE 2: That noise means something's burst! Is anyone listening to me? WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Won't even hear the Graven breathing down our frigging necks. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: My ears are ringing... WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: Can't the greasehands stop this racket? I'll go mad! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 1: What's happening now? Is it the Graven? Oi! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Won't even hear the Graven breathing down our frigging necks. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: My ears are ringing... WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: Can't the greasehands stop this racket? I'll go mad! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 2: What's happening now? Is it the Graven? Oi! WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Won't even hear the Graven breathing down our frigging necks. WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: My ears are ringing... WATCH VETERAN GUARD 3: Can't the greasehands stop this racket? I'll go mad! The Library WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: So you're saying there's a hidden entrance in here somewhere? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I said, I've often seen the master enter here, but found it empty when I check upon him. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: You haven't ever nosed about for it? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: No, 'course not. It wouldn't be my place. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Come on, Mother Mulberry, you're talking noble but you aren't noble. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: When you're quite finished, I have packing up to do. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: All right, all right, back to it. I'll check the room myself. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Your Master Eastwick is definitely hiding something, locked in his room like that and not coming out. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I don't know what he's thinking, refusing the Watch at a time like this. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: You think it would be in the bookcase, wouldn't you. . . but it looks normal. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: Be careful with those books. They're older and worth more than you are. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Anything under the floor? Oi, do these come up? CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 2: I'm sorry officer, perhaps you mistook me for a carpet-beater. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Now when I worked for Lord Van Vernon. . . he had peepholes all over . . . dirty old bastard. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Lot of trouble your master went to. . . to hide his little poppy den. WATCH ROOKIE GUARD 1: Ahh, they'll have that door open soon enough. Window Conversation CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Wife, be reasonable, we will have to leave without. . . CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Our wedding band may have dimmed importance in your eyes, husband, but not so in mine. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Wife . . . Caitlin. Please. When we're safely fled, I'll renew my vows! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: So it takes a civil war to bring out the romantic in you. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: What will become of us if we're made to leave The City? CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: Better on a coach than a death cart! Just remember, you're now my most dear brother. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Brother! There'll be awkward bedchamber conversation. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: The great houses were founded on incest. We'll fit right in. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: I cannot leave my chambermaids to the mercy of the mob. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: For pity's sake, woman! They're likely amongst it, putting the town to the torch. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 1: Not my Bronwyn. Nor Marigold. . . CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: That one especially! I think she was born moon-touched. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: Unthinkable! Baron Harland would never have stood for this. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: I suppose not, ma'am. Your coat, please, ma'am. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: When a peasant's place is no longer to toil, and be grateful for the toil? {split:3.3} That's where the rot set in. CIVILIAN AVERAGE FEMALE 1: We don't call them 'peasants' any more, ma'am. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: To be honest, this dreary town could do with a splash of red. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 1: How can you joke about this? It's our lives! CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: It's the drink talking. I trust when I'm sober I'll be horrified. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: I knew we should have lived on the mainland. CIVILIAN RICH FEMALE 2: You get all kinds of diseases there! Even upwind of the Baron's dreadful factories in Cinderfall. CIVILIAN RICH MALE 2: Then pack the high boots, to be safe. Unused Category:Transcriptions